


New Years.

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: For Them [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But it's rather dark, I don't care if you read, Mentions Suicide, So yeah, and cutting, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: So warning (I feel like I should put this in even though no one is going to read) this poem(?) mentions cutting and suicide.  So don't read if you don't want to read about that stuff.





	

Roses are red and violets are blue.  
Oh I should have know not to love you.  
I should have known better than to love a flame.  
Now I just stand.  
I loved.  
I've been loved.  
And I've been lost.  
I lost someone.  
And they lost me.  
I loved them.  
They loved me.  
I've lost.  
And I've lost. 

No one has given.  
Just taken 

I should have known better than to cast my chips in the hope of love.  
I've loved you.  
No.  
I love you.  
I lost you.  
Such similar words, but so different. 

The fates weren't kind to us.  
A day passes.  
A week.  
A month.  
Then three (like your name)  
Then twelve.  
Do you remember New Years?  
I do. 

Roses are red.  
So are my razors.  
Violets are blue.  
So are my lips.  
I've been lost.  
And now my love.  
Now, I can't be found.


End file.
